The walls of a room are typically decorated by retaining a plurality of objects thereon. The decorative objects are in the form of photographs, paintings, mirrors, and the like, all of which are generally rectangular in shape. In decorating the wall, it is desirable that the various objects be positioned on the wall in an aesthetically pleasing configuration. To be aesthetically pleasing, it is desirable that rectangularly shaped wall hangings be retained with the vertical edges thereof vertical and parallel to the vertical edges of other wall hangings and to the vertical edges of the walls, and that the horizontal edges of the hangings be parallel to the horizon and parallel to the horizontal edges of other hangings.
Where a rectangular object, such as a photograph, painting, or mirror is to be retained on the wall by a plurality of retainers mounted to the rearward surface thereof, a corresponding plurality of hooks must be positioned on the wall to engage the retainers and retain the object in its desired orientation. Unfortunately, most of the retainers on the rearward surface of a object to be mounted on a wall are not positioned along a line parallel to the upper surface of the object. Accordingly, if two hooks are mounted on a wall along a horizontal with the spacings between them sufficient to engage the retainers of the frame, it is likely that once the loops on the frame are engaged to the hooks the upper and lower edges of the frame will probably not be oriented horizontally and the parallel sides of the frame will probably not be oriented vertically. In order to position a rectangular frame having a number of loops thereon against a wall, it is therefore necessary to make numerous measurements to find the proper positioning for the retaining hooks intended to retain the frame if the mounted frame is to be properly oriented. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for mounting a frame against a wall where the frame has a rear surface with a plurality of mountings thereon.